Lacrima Momentous
by AviTaRi
Summary: What happened? Erza never know it herself. She managed to get out of the lacrima? Impossible! But somehow, she feels that this was all Jellal's doing. 'How did I get out' wanna know the truth? Well...


**Hi, minna!**

**This is my first fic of FT so I wanna know how it'll turn out to be –bad/good- so please review and it's okay to state your opinion, like…honestly ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy my first JellalxErza fic, they're my canon fave!**

"Erza!" everyone is running toward the scarlet-haired mage who was awaked from her dream of her own death.

'_What happened?' _she thought to herself.

Erza didn't remember what happened after she fused into the lacrima, all she knew after that was her dream of her own death vision. But what's been bothering the Titania was the question how did she manage to survive? Or correctly, how did she get out of the lacrima?

Even though she knew Jellal might replaced her in there but how? Miracles aren't something that happens like a gust of wind, it probably would happen or even not. She tried to calm her mind and think something else like glad to be back with her Fairy Tail friends. She didn't forget how Simon sacrificed for her nor did Natsu fight Jellal for her sake. All of it was something she'd love to treasure to one of her most great memories, include the short moment of her and Jellal before Etherion was launched.

They all head back to the resort, try to recover from their injuries after the major battle in the Tower of Heaven. It was really tiresome, not to mention why Salamander slept for 3 days straight. When everyone also goes to sleep, the Titania still has her eyes open wide. She can't sleep nor shut her eyes a while, the illogical incident of how she got out of the lacrima and the fact that Jellal replaced her instead still lingering in her thoughts. She doesn't know what to think anymore, it didn't make sense, the question of how she did get out of it never leaves her. Perhaps miracle did appear when the incident occurred, or did it?

* * *

><p>'<em>I did it, in a moment I'll become one and stop this' as what Erza had in mind while she's being infuse into the lacrima. It hurts badly, but it's not as hurt as to see someone died before your eyes.<em>

"_Simon…" she inaudibly said, looking sad._

"_ERZAAAAA!" Natsu shouted, carelessly trying to reach for the scarlet-haired woman whose body already half way through the lacrima._

"_Don't do it, Erza! You can't do this!" he fell a few times, it slowed him down from reaching her but that's what she hoped. It's the best for everyone's sake._

_Before Erza bathed inside the lacrima, she mouthed 'Sayonara…Natsu, everyone…' as silent as possible. When Natsu reached for her, she already infused into the lacrima , a sad smile painted on her face. Thinking this might be her last chance to see the world, to feel pain and to ever feel everything, she then shut her eyes. The lack of oxygen made her vision slowly drifting to pitch black and unconscious completely._

_The fire dragon slayer couldn't help but shade tears for the lost of Titania. He might be scared of her, but she's one of his 'nakama'. He can't accept all of this, he can't accept to see Erza dies. He promised to everyone he'll bring Erza back no matter what, but what can he do now? Blame him for all eternity? It won't change a thing of Erza's loss. Natsu keeps punching and kicking the lacrima that has absorbed Erza in, his tears fell like a cascade._

_Unaware of the situation, a figure stood not far from the pink-haired man. It was Jellal, returned to his old self when he used to be a slave. The guilt has eaten up all his common sense, his pride. He can't barely forgive himself for hurting Erza and almost kill her!_

_He didn't think much long. Erza didn't deserve all these, she deserves to live a free life with the people she loves. He knows she still loved him, her eyes can't tell lies when he saw through it back then when he still possessed by Zeref, but her love is too good to be true for a once maniac like him._

_All he can do now is to redeem his sin, if that's possible, by sacrificing him to replace Erza's place in order to stop the tower from blowing up a massive explosion. He fused himself to the liquified lacrima, it worked perfectly well. Bathed inside the lacrima, he searched for the scarlet woman._

_Seeing a glimpse of her hair, he quickly reached for her and grabbed her at once. Erza…his one and only love, it never changes from the very start not even his possessive self can wipe that feeling._

'_Hang in there Erza…' he said from his heart, looking into her face lovingly and hugging her tight. He felt guilty._

_The scarlet mage made such a peaceful face, like an angel that fall from the heaven sky. Jellal just hug her, unaware he let out a tear that deceased within the liquid inside of the lacrima. After a short nostalgic moment he let go of her, once again looked up to her face…perhaps for the last time._

'_It's time, I have to go' slowly he released Erza, kissed her forehead momentarily before pushing her to the other side with the help of his magic, so he'll be the one to be absorbed._

'_I promise we'll meet again…someday' the faint, sad yet relief smile crossed his face, watching the peaceful Erza slowly fading out of his sight._

'_I love you, Erza, I always have and always will' it was his last words he said in mind before darkening and unaware. Was this enough? Will this erase her pain of him?_

_Only Erza knows._

_Erza gasped for air when she jolted out of the lacrima, still unconscious and weak. Natsu shocked to hear her voice and raised his head only to meet an immobilize, weak body of the scarlet maiden. He immediately jumped to her place, carried her and escape despite his pitiful state._

* * *

><p>"<em>You have become a great wizard, Erza…"<em>

Erza suddenly awake, she's sweating and panting lightly, unrealized that she has fallen asleep during her stressful state minutes ago.

"That voice…" yes that voice…the one recalled her before she returned to the resort has always reminding her…of Jellal's, but could it be?

The woman stood and walked out of the room without a noise so Lucy and the others won't notice. She walked all the way out to the seashore, directly encountered by the moving calm wave in the cold night. Wind blew her long scarlet locks, gracefully entwine with it. It is all a blissfully ending, except…

"Jellal…"

**As you can see , this is only my interpretation of what should happen before Natsu and Erza escaped the Tower of Heaven :9 plus an extra AU plot after it, hope you enjoy it~**

**Ahh…sorry if there's any grammar mistake, I'm no English speaker btw :o**

**R&R nya~**


End file.
